On a mission
by jill2467
Summary: AU Annie and Auggie they're still spies just not them. Mild Swearing
1. Chapter 1

"Someone's trying to kill me." I say closing the door firmly behind me.

"Someone's always trying to kill you." Auggie says to me with a sigh.

"Shut up." I say ending the conversation. I see him roll his eyes at me from behind his computer screen, but I let it slide opting instead to grab something from the fridge.

I pull the door open revealing that we have three day old Chinese takeout and beer. I frown, rolling my eyes as far back into my head as they'll go. I close the fridge checking the schedule. _Oops._ I think to myself. It was my turn to go grocery shopping which meant that we would not be eating. Auggie had a secret stash of food hidden in the apartment somewhere but hell if I knew where it was. He would've made a great field agent if he could've gotten past the certain peril and Russian prisons thing.

Even if it had been his turn he knows I wouldn't complain. He's saved my stubborn ass three too many times for me to complain when he slips up. I open the fridge back up grabbing a beer and a container of Lo Mein. I kick the door shut behind me and sink down on the couch next to Auggie's desk. I resist the urge to bother him incessantly, and instead opt for a sneakier plan. I put my beer down on the coffee table and turn on the projector. I open up Netflix and start scrolling though action movies. I see Auggie perk up in my peripheral vision, but I don't acknowledge him.

We've been partners for two years, I know better than to acknowledge him when I want him to do something, I have to trick him into thinking it was his idea. I stop scrolling on Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter, a movie I know he hates. "Do you know if this is any good?" I ask without turning my head. He looks up briefly his eyes go wide at the sight of the title on the screen.

"Don't watch that." He groans. _Got him. _I click over a few more pausing on titles with one star ratings. I periodically ask him about this title or that one. Each time he vetoes. He stands up from his computer grabbing a beer from the fridge and plopping down next to me on the couch. He snatches the remote out of my hand.

"Hey!" I complain halfheartedly "I was watching that."

"You are not watching that." He insists. I grab my Lo Main off the couch and reach in and grab a few noodles with my fingers. For all the things he is a stickler about Auggie has never had a problem with our complete lack of silverware. He continues searching through the titles intently looking for something he likes. He settles on the second Pirates of the Caribbean movie, turning towards me to ask my permission. I nod silently affirming his selection. I don't actually care what we watch but he needs to take a break and he can't be counted on to do it on his own.

He settles into the couch beside me sipping his beer. I take a swig of mine and lay back my back in the corner of the couch my feet a few inches from him.

He stares at the screen, I watch the worry lines fade from his forehead. Once he starts yelling at the screen I sink back to invest in the plot myself. We sit there in silence watching Pirate adventures play out across the screen.

"So someone's trying to kill you?" he questions during a lull in the action.

"Someone's always trying to kill me Auggie." I say echoing his earlier sentiment. He groans, and I indulge his curiosity. "Yeah, I think my cover with the Russians might be blown, someone took a couple shots at me on the drive home." I say as nonchalantly as possible. It has be rattled but it'll have him downright panicked.

He pauses the movie. _Damn._"Are you okay? How the hell did that happen? Why didn't you tell me that when you first got back? We're you followed? Did you call it in? Did you…"

"Whoa there Trebeck calm down, every thing's fine." I interrupt. He takes a breath his face returning to its normal coloration.

"Annie." He says calmly. I grunt in response. He taps my leg with his bottle, I meet his gaze "Don't get killed. It goes on my record." I laugh and gesture towards the movie. He presses play. I know he doesn't trust my judgment, but he lets it go for now.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up the next morning curled up in a ball on the couch. There is coffee on the counter which I gladly drink.

"What if that had been poisoned?" I hear Auggie question behind me. I take another gulp my eyes locked in battle with his.

"Worth it." I say with a nod. He rolls his eyes at me and I return to the living room. My back aches from sleeping in such an awkward position. I place my coffee on the tables moving from side to side until I hear my back make a satisfying cracking sound. I sink back down in to the couch. I hear a phone ring but I have no intention of answering. I hear Auggie say hello and sink my head into the cushions.

"Yes General of course." I overhear Auggie say, he's former military and everything about him screams it. He works out way more than he needs to, he's always respectful of authority and his bed is made every day. He pokes me on the shoulder pulling me from my thoughts. He points to the projector, I feign ignorance for a moment to get a rise out of him. He looks at me exacerbated. _Mission Accomplished._ I turn on the projector and the generals face pops up on screen.

"Hello Annie." She greets.

"Hey Joan, what's up?" I feel Auggie physically cringe next to me, but Joan and I go way back and I know she doesn't mind.

"I sent new mission specks to Auggie this morning. I want you to go over them and get on a plane tonight. This is dangerous Annie. Be careful, please." She has the same hint of pleading in her voice with that comment that Auggie has when he gives me that advice. I nod in response and she hangs up. I feel Auggie glaring at the side of my head but I just take another sip of my coffee and stand up walking towards my dresser.

I pull out sweatpants and a tee-shirt. I pull off my clothes from yesterday swapping them out for new ones. I can hear Auggie pacing across the apartment, waiting for me to finish. He refused to talk to me if I wasn't fully dressed. I pull my hair back into a pony tail, revealing the small tattoo of an anchor on the back of my neck. My dad was a navy seal and whenever he was deployed he used to draw an anchor on my wrist to remember him by. When I left on my first mission we had gotten them together.

I walk back over to Auggie, he hands me a file and turns around stalking away. Something about this is irking him, and for once I sure it's not me. I open the file and glance at the first page. _Got it._ I'm going undercover as the consort of Saudi oil baron. That would explain Auggie's sudden desire to rage quit this mission. I knew he's suck it up I just had to keep him busy.

That was a problem for another time. I flip through page after page of of the file, memorizing my cover identity and the oil barons profile. His name is Mohammad, no last name on record. _Specific. _I think to myself sarcastically. I see Dustin on the mission personnel list. I groan internally, I didn't like missions like this any more than Auggie did, but Dustin took great joy in pointing out to Auggie that I was on one at every opportunity. I scan the list some of the names are familiar some are not. My eye catches on one.

Ari: Mossad Special Agent, Undercover.

I was going to have a partner in the field. I hate having partners in the field. I have half a mind to rage quit right alongside Auggie, but I live for excitement and Joan knows I would never pass up an opportunity to take down the main funding for a terrorist organization. I flip through the last page of the file. I turn to check on what Auggie is up to. He is standing out on the balcony staring at god knows what off on the distance.

I would try to comfort him, but I have to pack. I have a flight in an hour.


End file.
